


Christmas Party

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, teenage!phan, warnings: swearing and mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: During a Christmas party with his friends, Phil finds himself alone and upset in a room full of loved-up couples. Dan is there to comfort him.





	

Phil had never truly known what a traditional Christmas party consisted of. At age eighteen, he was experiencing his first one, in the form of a ‘get together’ in the Suggs' living room.

He was surrounded by his friends, which was great, it was just that everyone in the room except for himself and Dan were in relationships. Or at least ‘seeing’ someone. Which wasn’t so great, as whenever Phil tried to make conversation with someone, they were already ‘preoccupied’ with someone else’s lips.

It was cute for the first five attempts, then it just got frustrating.

“Accepted that it’s a lost cause yet?” Dan asked as Phil flopped beside him on the sofa in a frustrated huff.

“It’s not that I’m not happy for them I’m just-“

“Jealous?” Dan suggested, taking a swig from his bottle.

Phil turned to face him.

“It’s not jealousy! It’s just…”

“Jealousy.”

Phil gently hit him on the arm. “It’s _not”_ he insisted, but Dan simply rolled his eyes playfully.

“Okay maybe a little.” Phil admitted in a low mumble, but it was crystal clear to Dan. “I just didn’t think tonight would be like this.”

“What the fuck did you expect?” Dan laughed, “Santa Claus and Rudolph to come through the door and give you a lap dance?”

Phil blinked a few times, and Dan had to bite back howling laughter.

“Safe to say I definitely would not be expecting that.”

“My point is, we’re a group of eighteen and nineteen year olds, all but two of whom are here with someone else. There are no parents here so why wouldn’t they all get their fill whilst they can, you know?”

Phil turned away for a second or two to focus on the tv, which was permanently on the Christmas music channel, on a low volume. He watched the music video of a song he didn’t recognise for a while.

“It’ll happen for you one day, Philly” Dan placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder and squeezed it supportively. “You just have to wait.”

“Just have to wait,” Phil repeated, and pressed his lips into a fine line. “It’s not like I’ve been doing that for the last eighteen years… and I don’t want it to be with just anyone” he mumbled with a sigh as he got up from the sofa and set to wandering around the room in the hopes someone had detached themselves long enough to hold a conversation, leaving Dan looking on after him with a frown.

\--

“But yeah, I bought it especially for Christmas Day but I thought there’s no harm in wearing it tonight, bed it in as it were!” Louise beamed as she smoothed down her beetle green sequin dress.

“It’s gorgeous” Zoe gushed.

“Yeah it really…” Phil desperately looked around the room, “matches the tinsel” he immediately regretted it.

Thankfully, knowing he didn’t mean it in any malice, Louise and Zoe both burst into laughter. Phil nervously laughed along with them.

Frankly, he was just thankful someone was having a conversation with him.

“This really isn’t your scene, is it?” Zoe placed her hand gently on his arm and smiled sympathetically at him.

“I don’t know too much about fashion…”

“We mean the party, dummy” Louise smiled, and Phil dipped his head, and looked down at his bottle.

Phil remained silent, and his friends exchanged a look.

“We’re sorry” Zoe said.

“Why?”

“We’ve been your friends for over ten years, Phil” Louise reminded him and Zoe nodded, “We know what’s been bothering you these past few years. We all just got caught up in the concept of there being no parents here. But we can do something that involves everyone!”

Phil shook his head and looked between the two of them. “Don’t do anything just on my account, honestly, I-I’ll be fine.”

“I’m the host and everyone shall listen to me” Zoe seemed to ignore him completely, and walked over to the makeshift refreshments table and picked up an empty bottle, making her way to the centre of the room. She flicked her brother in the head as she passed him, snapping him out of his kissing trance that Phil was sure he hadn’t seen him come up once for air during. Neither he nor his companion (Joe always refused to let his friends refer to anyone he was seeing as his girlfriend) seemed too happy about it.

“Okay enough tonsil tennis” Zoe shouted so everyone could hear her.

The remaining couples reluctantly broke apart, and Dan, still seated on the sofa, raised an eyebrow.

“Tonsil tennis? Have we somehow travelled back to the eighties?” he joked, and Zoe flipped him off.

“Shush. Now everyone come and sit down, time for some good old-fashioned spin the bottle!”

Phil felt a bubble of anxiety in his stomach. In the moment, he wasn’t sure if he would rather everyone go back to kissing rather than force himself to join in a game of spin the bottle, it was always combined with truth or dare.

But he found himself sitting between Dan and Dodie, ready to play.

At least he might finally get his first kiss out of the way, he thought.

\--

He didn’t.

The game lasted approximately five minutes before people got bored and separated off and got back into what they were doing before.

Zoe and Louise tried, and he appreciated it, but even they gave up eventually.

Phil was usually one of the most festive people, and to say he was at a Christmas party (Zoe had called it so when inviting everyone) he was feeling the complete opposite.

He wandered out into the garden to get away from it all before it really got to him.

Even though it already had. A lot. Far more than he was willing to admit.

It was pathetic, he knew, but it was the most magical time of year, yet he always wished he had someone to spend it with, someone to cuddle in the cold nights and show off to his family at the Boxing Day get-together.

The moonlight shone across the majority of the garden, and he set himself down in the centre, looking up at the moon and contemplating anything and everything. It helped that he had a drink or two in him already.

“How are you holding up?” Dan asked quietly as he sat beside Phil, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

“As good as ever, I guess” Phil answered, not taking his gaze off of the moon. It should have hurt his eyes, but somehow it didn’t. It was just mesmerising.

Dan watched him for a couple of seconds, watching how Phil’s eyes almost twinkled as he gazed at the moon and the night sky.

He looked up at the sky too, noticing how there were more stars out than usual. He wished he could reach up and take one to give to his best friend, in the hopes it would make him smile again, a real genuine smile.

“The decorations are gorgeous” Dan observed, referring to the Suggs' house as well as the houses they could see around them as the fence was pretty low.

“They are,” Phil agreed, finally tearing his gaze away, “I love this time of year.”

“It’s a time for being happy.”

“Yep.” Phil said half-heartedly, and it was like a punch to Dan’s gut. He hated anyone being upset, but Phil in particular.

They fell into silence, Dan didn’t say another word. Phil couldn’t blame him.

The guilt was all-consuming. The last thing Phil wanted was to drag Dan down with him.

“So…” he racked his brain trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t follow with a downer of a topic, “Any plans for-“

He was cut off by Dan’s lips on his, gentle and slow. More than long enough that either could pull away if they wanted, but neither did. Phil never wanted to.

When they did break apart, Dan’s eyes were wide, and he looked everywhere but at Phil.

“Fuck I’m sorry I just, I just really wanted to do that and I thought maybe you wanted me to and I-“

Phil didn’t need to hear the rest, he grasped Dan’s wrists and pulled him closer, and initiated the next kiss, this time much, much deeper. He moved his hands to Dan’s chest, and balled his shirt in his fists, pulling him impossibly closer, Dan smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart that time, they stayed just as close, their now interlocked hands inbetween them both.

“I’m ready to talk about that when you are” Dan spoke first.

“I definitely haven’t planned this exact conversation in my head a million times before or anything,” Phil replied with a deep breath, “But do we have to right now?” he turned to face Dan, who was already staring at him with a smile. He squeezed Phil’s hand softly.

“Of course not,” he brought their hands up to press a feather-light kiss to Phil’s knuckle, “But me too. So I guess we’re both in the same boat.”

Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being patient with me these past few years. It all kind of always snowballs at this time, it seems as if everyone has somebody and I was just upset that I was always alone.”

Dan swallowed back the urge to praise Phil’s unintentional seasonal pun and focused on the bigger picture.

He shifted his shoulder slightly so it caused Phil to move his head, then feathered a finger under his chin and leaned in to press another kiss to his lips.

It was cut short as they heard footsteps slowly approaching them, grass crunching as the person approached. When they stopped, directly behind Dan and Phil, they shared a look before moving their gaze upwards, to see Dodie stood holding out a sprig of mistletoe above them.

“I mean, if you’re going to do it, at least make it festive” she shrugged.

Phil felt heat rush to his cheeks, and he leaned back slightly to see around Dodie, and sure enough all of his friends were piled in the doorway, giggling and shooting him a thumbs up.

“I’ll take that, thank you very much” Dan raised to a crouching position and reached up to snatch the mistletoe from Dodie’s grasp. She immediately got the hint and turned on her heels, heading back inside with nothing more than a wave and a warning if they stay out too long they could catch pneumonia.

He waited until the patio door closed before holding up the mistletoe above their heads.

“Merry Christmas” he whispered before connecting their lips once more, immediately getting lost in the kiss, resulting in the mistletoe slipping free from his fingers.

It landed on Phil’s head, who then pulled back, laughing.

He twirled the sprig around in his fingers.

“A little bit of a mood killer, I won’t lie” he grinned, and Dan bit his lip.

“My bad” he held his hands up.

He then picked up his bottle which now laid flat on the grass, the remaining contents having been spilled across the garden during one of the kisses, and held it in front of him.

“It’s going to be an eventful Christmas, are you ready?” he asked teasingly, and Phil rolled his eyes as he reached behind him to get his own near-empty bottle.

“More than I’ve ever been before” he shrugged, though he couldn’t fight the smile on his face. Dan couldn’t help but match it, knowing he was the one to have caused it.

“Here’s to no more sad Christmases, and whatever the start of this might be?” Dan held out his bottle after proposing the toast, but Phil just stared at him quizzically.

“Too confusing, how about… just to us?”

“To us” Dan repeated and clinked their bottles together.

Phil then rested his head on Dan’s shoulder again, and Dan rested his head against Phil’s. They both looked up to the night sky once more, silently pondering each other’s every thought, as the party began drawing to a close inside.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing i wrote in the early hours whilst stressed out over coursework, it was nice to finally write something christmassy (subtly) and i hope you liked it, there might be more christmas fics or there might not be idk you'd best subscribe to find out, thank you for reading i appreciate it a lot :)
> 
> tumblr: cafephan  
> twitter: bloggerhowell


End file.
